Love, Lies, and Demons
by sportbrat101
Summary: Sonic is shadow's soul mate and destined bride to be. If both of them get married to each other and produce a child the war will be over. However sonic grew up with nothing but lies and he doesn't know what to believe in. Yaoi, Pre-slash, evetual M-preg
1. Chapter 1

I do not own sonic or shadow or any characters mentioned in this story as they belong to Sega. Except Shizuka she is one of my many creations.

Characters:

Sonic the hedgehog as Uso and The Prince of Mobius

Shadow the hedgehog as The Prince of Demons

Black Doom as Shadow's father,Shizuka's husband, and The King of Demons

Shizuka as Shadow's mother, Black doom's wife, and The Queen of Demons

Jules the Hedgehog Sonic's father, Aleena's husband, and The King of Mobius

Aleena the hedgehog as Soinc's mother, Jules's wife' and The Queen of Mobius

Chapter 1: prologue 

There is a tale as old as any other legends, myths, or folk stories that have been around to amuse people for thousands of years. Most of these stories carry a lesson that every individual is supposed to learn from. This tale is very much like one of those stories that you have heard of but this one deals with love, lies, and demons.

Long ago on the planet Mobius there was a great war taking place on the surface. However this was no ordinary war that was happening, in fact this war was being fought between animals and demons. You see the demons wanted to be equal to the animals and wished to walk the planet as if it where their own. While the Mobians or animals did not want to share their planet with them and tried to rid of them from their world. However the animals and demons were blind by their prejudice and hatred towards each other that the balance of nature was being torn apart.

Soon chaos was unleashed upon the world as forest fires, floods, earthquakes, tornadoes, storms, and all sorts of natural catastrophes were occurring everywhere. All seemed lost until a powerful and beautiful Mage came forth and made both sides make peace with each other with one single prophecy she had found written in the stars.

_"on the Sixth month of the the twenty-third day a prince will be born to the Mobians and he will become the prince of demons bride. When these two are wed and have a child of their own...they shall bring forth a new era of peace and equality for both sides. However if this prophecy does not become full filled when the prince of demons does not have his destined bride to be. All of chaos shall break lose and destroy this world forever!"_

After that the Mobians and demons made a treaty of peace and if this prince of demons did not have his destined lover by the time the prince of Mobius was 16, is when the treaty would be broken.

A thousand years had gone by and right now the King of Mobius paces back and forth outside the master bedroom that he and his pregnant wife share together. Today was a special day for it was the 23 rd of June and that meant King Jules was going to be a father. Inside the master bedroom was the royal midwife and a couple of handmaids, helping Aleena to get ready to push.

"p-please...let my husband.. b-be in here...as my child is being born..." The queen panted as sweat dripped down her face.

The royal midwife gave the queen a nod as she sent a maid to let Jules come in. The king rushed inside almost knocking over the maids as he was by his beloved queen's side.

"my love how far along are you?" Jules asked as he gently stroked her hair.

"any minute now I can...start pushing!" she gasped as she could feel the next contraction coming.

"alright your highness you are fully dilated! I now need you to push as this next contraction comes" said the midwife.

Jules gently pushed Aleena's hair out of her eyes as both of them got ready for the delivery of their child.

"OH!...God! here it comes!" the queen gasped as she pushed.

"good! now another one!" said the midwife.

"Don't worry my love I am here for you!" Jules whispered into his wife's ear.

Aleena took in another deep breath as she began to push once more.

"Your doing very well your majesty! now you need to push for the last time!" the midwife instructed.

"I can defiantly feel it's head and body leaving me..." she told Jules who seemed to go a little pale.

Finally the queen gathered the last bit of strength she had left within her as she gave a final push. All was silent for a moment or two until the king and queen heard a loud and healthy cry from their newborn child.

The midwife held up a healthy baby hedgehog that made tears of joy come to Jules and Aleena's eyes.

"now would the king be so kind to cut his son's umbliacle cord?" The midwife asked.

"it's a boy!" Jules cried as he kissed his wife.

When the baby was cleaned up and checked over, he was soon handed over to his parents for them to hold. The midwife and the handmaids had left the room to leave the little family be together by themselves.

"after 10 hours of pain and fear...our son is finally here" Aleena said softly as she held the tiny infant in her tired arms.

"Aleena...he is beautiful! he has my fur, your skin color and his grandmothers emerald eyes" Jules said as he placed a kiss on his son's forehead.

"what do you think we should name him?" Jules asked.

Aleena thought for a minute before answering her husband's question.

"well it should be a name that really stands for who he truly is" she said stroking her childs delicate face.

"and I know the perfect name for him..." came a deep dark voice that came from the balcany doors.

"what the hell!" cried The king as he stod up.

In the door way stood the King and Queen of demons, and their son Shadow.

"his name will be Prince Sonikku the Hedgehog of Mobius..." Shadow said as he walked forward to the newborn babe.

Aleena gasped in fear as she held her son closer to her body in protection. While Jules moved and stood infront of his wife and son to prevent Shadow from coming closer.

"And he is my soul mate and future bride to be..."

The end!

For now...What will happen next? tune in to find out next time!

(now you can review or comment).


	2. Chapter 2

(here is the next chapter!)

Chapter 2 : A deal made a deal broken

"BULL SHIT!" cried Jules.

Jules was defiantly not going to let this filthy and evil demon take his newborn son away. The King continued to stand his ground and not let anyone of these creatures come closer. Shadow also stood his ground but he had no fear of the man standing in his way, he cared more about seeing his new born mate and finding out if he was happy and healthy.

"I SAID TO STAY BACK!" The king roared furiously.

Shadow just gave the king a motionless stare before calmly answering him.

"I would suggest for you to let me see my mate and to kindly lower your voice".

"NO!" he snarled.

"please Jules don't shout or you'll wake the baby" Aleena said softly.

"yeah...or you'll wake the baby" Shadow mocked making the king's blood boil.

"don't you dare talk to me like that boy if you know what's good for you!" snarled Jules.

Finally Black doom stepped forward to defend his son.

"actually he does know what is good for himself and your son" he said.

"after all we have come to discuss plans for the future of our kingdoms" Shizuka spoke as she to took a step forward.

"this is absolute bull shit! you are probable plotting to take over the world!" Yelled Jules which caused his son to wake up and cry.

"Jules! you woke the baby!" Aleena scorned her husband as she tried to calm down the distressed babe.

Shadow cluched his chest as he could feel the distress of his mate, it was making him feel like he should do something to make him feel better.

Shizuka took note of shadow's actions and decided to raise a point to the king.

"you see my son and your son right here are living proof that they are destined mates! your son's distress is making shadow suffer and feel that he should comfort him!" she said.

"please honey listen to her!" Aleena spoke softly once more.

"why should I? they are demons!" he snarled.

Aleena only shook her head in disbelief as she told her husband to let shadow come forth. Jules seeing that this was his wife that was talking to him, he agreed to let shadow approach the queen and the young prince.

"do you swear to not to harm my son? and prove me and my husband that you are absolutly sure that he is your destioned soul mate?" Aleena asked with all the courage she had in her.

Shadow looked at the Queen in the eye and agreed, with that she knew that shadow was telling the truth since she saw that his eyes were full of protection and love. Aleena then gently handed Shadow the baby hedgehog and watched in amazement as an unearthly glow surrounded the two hedgehogs.

"my...god..." Aleena breathed out.

"it's true!" said Jules.

When Shadow had taken the newborn prince into his arms,the baby had ceased to cry and instantly became happy. Shadow looked into the beautiful emerald eyes of his mate and idmediatly fell in love with them, for he knew that the demon inside his blood was practically full of joy. The baby was very fasinated shadow's presence that he stuck out a chubby hand and tried to touch Shadow. The Demon prince smiled as he let the little blue hedgehog grasp his hand.

"your beautiful..." Shadow whispered "my beautiful Sonikku...you shall grow up to be free, strong, and powerful like me...".

Jules was finally able to accept the fact that Sonikku and Shadow were desitned mates but he just couldn't accept the reason why his only son had to eventually marry this demon.

'I just can't accept it...and I won't!' Jules thought.

An hour went by when shadow realised that he had to hand Sonikku over to his parents once again which made him feel down. This time the baby was content and he had fallen asleep in it's mates arms for he somehow knew that he would be safe in this hedgehogs arms. Aleena couldn't help but smile when Shadow gently place the young prince back into his mothers arms.

Black doom nooded as he then told Shadow that it was time to leave, and the dark prince agreed without saying a word. When Shizuka saw that it was time to go she summond her mystic energy and created a portal to cross back to their dark kingdom, Shadow couldn't help but glance over at Sonikku for the last time before he could see him again and he didn't know how long that would be.

When the dark royal family had finally made their way back home is when Jules left the room without saying a word to his wife and did not return until two hours later when Aleena and Sonikku were fast asleep. Jules quietly went over to his wife and gently woke her up.

"my Love wake up..." He said in a calm voice.

"mmm...why? what's wrong?" she asked in a groggy tone.

"Quick! grab your coat and pack the bear essentals...we only have half an hour" Jules said going off into the hall and getting two bags.

"If you haven't noticed I just gave birth a few hours ago! do you think for one minute that I would want to go on a trip right now?".

"please just do what I say and get a move on!" Jules urged as he begain to pack some plain clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

(here is another chapter enjoy)

In this fan fiction Sonic is a hermaphrodite or bearer. Sonic's fake name is Uso which is Japanese for lie.

Chapter 3 : A mysterious dream and stranger

_"I will not rest until I find him...and all those who hurt him shall pay!"_

Uso awoke with a start as he looked around his bedroom to make sure that he was only dreaming. When he saw that his trunk, table with a little lamp, and small bookshelf were all in the right place he layed back down and sighed with relief.

'just another crazy dream...again' Uso thought as he closed his eyes and waited for his heart rate to slow down.

'and I that black hedgehog was in my dream again...why do I feel like I know him?' The boy thought as he turned over and looked out to the window to see the first few rays of morning crawl into the room.

"maybe I should ask mom about this...or maybe not" Uso said to himself.

The blue boy defiantly agreed to that since whenever he asked his parents about certain things they either gave him a half an answer or a slap to the head. Uso shivered to the thought of what his father might do if he asked about the black hedgehog he sees in his dreams. There were somethings that Uso was allowed to do and ask if they were in reasonable circumstances.

Uso sat up and stretched as he threw his feet over the bed and got up. He quickly went to his trunk and pulled out a white shirt and green dress. On some days when he had to help his father in the fields he wore overalls or pants, while on others days if his mother needed help around the house he wore dresses and skirts, however his favorite outfit was just his white gloves and socks, and his red sneakers. The funny thing was Uso never thought that wearing dresses or skirts was odd since he thought ever other boy his age did it.

Once he had his clothes on he went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his fur, after that he went outside to go feed the chickens. By that around 7:00 am the sun was peeking over the trees lighting up the world with a golden glow. This was Uso's morning ritual to watch the sun crawl into the sky over the hills of the valley where he and his family lived in. From where he was standing he could see a few little figures moving around in the tiny village below. Once he was done with the chickens he went to the wood pile to gather some wood and he went into the house.

"Good morning sweet heart!" Aleena Greeted as Uso walked into the kitchen.

He set the fire wood down and sat down at the table where his mom gave him a bowl of oatmeal.

"did you sleep well?" She asked as she poured a cup of coffee into her son's cup.

"I did but I had a weird dream...like I had seen this person somewhere before..." Uso said taking a sip of his coffee.

"well dreams can be fickle sometimes but they are always there just the same" Aleena said.

"I guess...however I feel like I am forgetting something..." He trailed trying to think of something that may have slipped through his head.

"you know that today is an important day" Jules announced as he walked into the kitchen.

"it is? are we seeding the crops?" Uso asked dumbfounded.

"you really don't know?" Aleena asked shocked.

"know what?" Uso asked tilting his head to the side.

"why today is your fifteenth birthday!" Jules exclaimed.

"oh...oops! I forgot!" Uso laughed.

"honestly you would lose your head and forget it in your room if that ever happened" scowled Aleena.

"well before we can celebrate I need to go into town to pick up some chicken feed and apples so I will need your help doing so Uso" Jules explained.

"great..." Uso said dreading the thought of doing so.

There were times he would do anything to not step a foot into the village just however in a case like this when push comes to shove he had to. The first reason was the fact that he was the only few male bearers in the whole distance of the valley. Which made him the centre of attention at times since the town folk liked to gossip and tease males who happened to be a hermaphrodite and it was hard to get shopping done when people did nothing but pester you. The second reason was there a girl who loved to follow him whereever he went, but she was no regular girl she happened to be the mayor's daughter. So whenever Uso went into the village he always made sure to hide his face, even though most of the time it would work.

So when Uso and his father made there trip into town is when the blue boy hid his face before entering. So far they were on the outskirts of the village and there were only a few people.

"Soni- I mean Uso?" Jules asked.

"yes dad?" Uso whispered hoping not to grab the attention of the town people.

"I want you to go pick up some apples while I go hunt down a good bargain for chicken feed" Jules explained.

"sure thing dad" Uso said in a quiet and tense tone.

"then after that you can head home and help your mother make super for tonight since I have a surprise for you!" Jules said giving his son a wink.

"really? will I like it?" Uso asked wondering what it could be.

"well you have to wait until tonight to find out" Jules laughed as he ruffled his son's quills.

After that Jules gave his son ten gold coins and bid him farewell, after that Uso made his way to the fruit stands which of course was no problem. Except the fact that it was located in the dead centre of the town square and there were bound to be tons of people from all aspects of society. The azure hedgehog waved good-bye to his father and carefully made his way down to the market area to look for fresh and good looking apples.

Meanwhile...

On the outskirts of the town a young dark figure by the name Shadow had just walked out of the local Inn where he stayed for the night. Right now he felt uneasy as if someone was going to attack him from behind, and he knew this feeling all to well. Why this feeling came from the only person he was looking for and that happened to be his mate.

'Sonikuu where can you be?' he thought.

Shadow only sighed as he began to walk into the main square of town, just to maybe see if his mate was among these pathetic mobians. He had been on the road for at least 6 weeks now since he had a feeling to search the mountain rage just north of mobotropolis and when he did he found the cyclone valley which had also meant another gruling place to search. Ever since the day he had learned about the fact that Sonikuu and his parents had fled their castle and had disappeared into the night. He had been searching for him ever since and he absolutely refused to give up even though it had been at least 14 years since that night.

'I know my Sonikuu is close by...I can feel it' Shadow thought as he walked into the buisy market area.

Shadow looked around at random shops just to keep his mind occupied until he wandered over another part of the market of where people where selling fruit.

'maybe a couple of apples don't sound too bad' he sighed mentally to himself.

Indeed he felt restless and he was starting to think after a few days he should start the journey home and label another X on a big world map he owned. Shadow walked over to the stand and looked around for a couple of apples that where in good shape, when he spotted an apple that caught his eye, he reached out to inspect it only to accidentally touch someone else's hand.

"Oh...I'm sorry sir!" said a voice that sounded like a chorus of angels.

"why it's alright-" shadow said as he then looked into a pair of emerald eyes that looked all too familiar.

'it can't be...' Shadow thought as he soon felt the world around him disappear.

Uso couldn't believe his eyes as he knew deep in his heart that he had seen this hedgehog before and it was the man from his dreams. When both hedgehogs came back into reality they quickly looked down or away in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry" Uso said quickly to break the ice a bit.

"as I said it's alright for there is no harm done" said Shadow as he kindly payed for Uso's apples.

"kind sir I am glad that you are not angry at me but why should you pay for my apples when I am just a lowly peasant?" Uso asked.

"well I think that you are an equal like me and should be treated with kindness" Shadow replied.

"well thank-you kind sir I wish I could repay you somehow" Uso blushed when he realised what he just said.

"maybe you could kindly tell me your name young sir" Shadow asked hoping to gain an answer to his prayers that this was the one he was looking for.

"oh...my name is Uso" he said holding his hand out to shake.

"Uso?" Shadow said feeling anger rising inside him.

"why yes Uso the hedgehog son of Jules and Aleena the Hedgehog".

Shadow couldn't help but narrow his eyes at the name of 'Uso's' parents. His soul was filled with deep rage.

'HOW DARE THEY NAME HIM SUCH A CRUEL NAME! HIS NAME IS SUPOSED TO BE SONIKUU!' Shadow growled mentally.

"well my name is Shadow the hedgehog and it is nice to met you Uso" Shadow said introducing himself to the young blue hedgehog.

The an idea rang inside Uso's head, as he then spoke once more to the black hedgehog.

"I know how I can repay you!" Uso exclaimed.

"you have?" Shadow asked.

"yes! today is my birthday and there is a big super that my mother is making and I was wondering if...you could join us for dinner?" Uso asked feeling his cheeks grow warm.

"well I would be sorry if I didn't" Shadow replied as he watched his Sonikuu give him a cute smile.

"great! I want you to come home with me to meet my mother and father!" Uso said tugging on Shadow's sleeve.

"It WOULD be my greatest honor to do so" Shadow said as he let Sonikuu lead him to his house.

but before they could do that Shadow quickly ran back to the Inn to get his horse. When Uso was on Shadow's horse and he had a nice tight hold around Shadow's waist they took off to his house were a nice surprise was waiting for them.

'I bet that this is going to be the best birthday ever! And maybe I can become this handsome stranger's wife someday!' Uso thought happily to himself.

'And if I am lucky maybe my father's big surpise is my own wedding dress!'.

(tune in for the next chapter to see what the big surprise is folks!)


	4. Chapter 4

**(here is the next chapter!)**

Chapter 4: Deciving

When Uso and Shadow had taken off from the village the blue hedgehog couldn't help but day dream of the possibilities of what the future held for him right now.

'maybe my father will let me choose who I want to marry and after that me and shadow can leave this stupid village behind and travel the world together' Uso thought happily to himself.

Uso had always dreamed about leaving the valley behind and traveling the world that promised freedom and adventure. He always wondered if there was more to life then this tiny village that he hated very much. However he knew he had 4 years to plan what he wanted to do with his life and when he did turn 18 Uso wanted to leave behind the family farm and set out to explore the lands to find a new place to live.

"so Uso do you like living here?" Shadow asked.

Uso awoke from his little day dream to answer the dark hedgehog's question.

"uh...well I don't mind it but sometimes I wish that there was more to life then just the farm and the town" Uso spoke sadly.

Shadow took note of the saddness in his mate's voice.

"why do you say that?" He asked.

The blue boy sighed before answering.

"you see the town folk they don't really like people who are different in any shape or form. It's as if I need to think and act the same as they do and I really don't want to be the same as everyone else...".

"that's no fun" Shadow stated.

"it sure isn't since the people do nothing but make fun of you because you are different" Uso said.

'I can't believe this sonic is forced to live in a pathetic village like this and he is made fun of by people who are absolute morons? I can't wait to hear what his father has to say about this!' Shadow thought to himself.

"then that means that people like that have nothing good to do in their own pathetic lives and that's all they can afford to do" Shadow said hoping it would cheer Sonikuu up a bit.

(I totally agree with shadow's comment!)

"I guess your right...hey Shadow?" Uso asked.

"yes Uso?"

"is it usual for a leader to make fun of people who are hermaphrodites?" Uso asked timidly.

"no it isn't" Shadow replied.

"really?" Uso said in disbelief.

"why? is that what the mayor does to men and women who are hermaphrodites?" Shadow asked raising some concern in his voice.

"yes especially me" he answered.

Shadow made his horse come to a stop.

"I can't believe this! Why would the mayor do something so cruel to a sweet and beautiful person like you?" Shadow growled.

"you...think I am...beautiful?" Uso asked in a breathless tone.

"of course you are! You are the Jewel in a worthy kings crown!" Shadow said.

"well I thank-you for such kind words your grace" Uso replied.

Shadow could only smile at his beautiful Sonikuu as the two continued to ride on to Uso's house. When the two got there it was about high noon when they finally arrived home.

"I really can't wait for you to meet my parents!" Uso said very happily.

"trust me Uso I can't wait either" Shadow said some what sarcastically.

Uso knocked on the door and called for his mother to step outside.

"Uso? is that you?" Aleena called as she stepped outside.

The Purple hedgehog froze when she saw that her only son was with a complete stranger that she only meet 14 years ago.

"Hello mother! This is Shadow the hedgehog!" uso said.

"I...see..." She said.

"I have invided him to stay and have supper with us! can he please?" Uso asked very cutely.

"well...sure in my opinion but you may want to ask your father when he comes home..." Aleena explained feeling her blood grow cold at the thought of her husband.

'my god what an itersting night this is going to be...' She thought.

"Thank-you mother!" Uso exclaimed as he hugged her tightly.

"Your welcome sweet heart...and it is a pleasure to meet you Shadow the hedgehog..." she said nevoulsy.

Shadow only smirked at the woman's attempt to keep things under control, even though she knew that this demon could destroy everything that the two worked so hard for and that was a risk Shadow was willing to make.

Two hours passed by and Uso was having the time of his life, he wished that this day would never end. The two love birds were out in the garden collecting vegtables for the stew that Uso's mother was making. Every so offten the two hedgehogs would catch a glance at each other and turn away blushing, yet both of them were in deep bliss.

'If only this would last forever...and then I could run away with you...' Uso dreamily thought.

'I have found you at last my love...and now we can be together forever...' shadow thought.

The two eventually were done and began to walk back to the house, while Aleena watched from the window and couldn't help but smile at her son's happiness.

'Oh...Uso If only I could stop your father from ruining your potental dreams of being with this young man' She sadly thought.

Uso blushed when Shadow touched his hand and wished that he could hold his hand. Soon when the two hedgehogs had enough vegtables for the stew and they made thier way back to the house.

"here you go mother! I hope that this is enough" Uso said happily as he gave the food to Aleena.

Aleena smiled as she accepted the food and got to work at washing the vegtables and peeling them.

"Uso?" Aleena asked.

"yes mom?" Uso asked waking up from his daydream.

"I need you to go get yourself cleaned up and dressed up for tonight".

"okay..." Uso sighed as he had to leave Shadow with his mother.

When Uso left the room that's when the tension started up once again.

"so this is where you and your husband decide to start fresh?" Shadow asked.

Aleena didn't say anything at least not yet and she knew that at some point Shadow was going to demand some answers.

"you know your highness if you remeber well...we made a deal that your son was to be my bride when he was older" Shadow explained.

Aleena sighed before answering.

"yes Shadow we did and I was willing to keep the deal however...".

"go on?" Shadow asked trying to remain calm.`

"it was my husbands idea to run away and hide Sonikuu from you. I knew I wanted to say something about his idea but at that time I did not dare to talk back on my husbands wishies...even though I had a feeling that you would eventually find him" Aleena explained.

"damn right's I would since I know that Sonikuu doesn't like it here" Shadow repiled.

Aleena sighed once more.

"I know Sonikuu doesn't like it here and I don't know why my husband picked a place like this to hide"

Just then Uso came into the room wearing his best red dress and went up to his other to see what she thought.

"so mother what do you think?" Uso asked innocently.

Shadow didn't know what to do since he had to think of a way to keep himself from drooling all over the table and his nose from bleeding even though he felt some blood trickle down his nose.

'he looks so god damn cute!' Shadow thought to himself.

"well Uso you look nice but I'm afraid you will have to wear your best tunic and pants" Aleena spoke trying not to upset Uso.

"okay..." Uso replied feeling unhappy.

Shadow was definatly unhappy about the fact that his sonikuu was no longer going to be in his cute red dress.

"well I will tell you this..." Aleena begain as she walked over Shadow.

The violet hedgehog came up to Shadow and took off a silver ring with a big emerald in the centure with small little diamonds surounding it.

"I give you full permission and my blessing to take my son's hand in marrage".

She then placed the ring in Shadow's palm and smiled as she did so.

"thank-you...your highness" Shadow breathed.

"your welcome my boy...I would rather have my son marry you rather then that pink-"

Aleena was cut short when Uso walked in wearing a white tunic and green leggings that hugged his legs and looked more like tights, other then that Uso looked decent.

"is this okay?" Uso asked not feeling as optimistic as before.

"yes it is and you look handsome" Aleena said as she palce a kiss on Uso's cheek.

Shadow couldn't help but feel ever lasting joy fill his heart and soul, since he was given permission to take his mate's hand in marriage. However that joy was soon to be shattered when Uso's father walked in and he happened to bring in three pink hedgehogs that made Uso cower a bit.

"well Aleena! I'm home!" Jules said.

"USO!" Amy screamed as she gave Uso a death squeeze.

"Please...Amy...let go!" Uso wheezed.

"come on Uso at least my little girl is happy and you know what happens when she gets upset" Amy's father said.

'oh god...not that!' Uso thought.

'so...this is the mayor that Sonikuu was talking about...' Shadow thought angrely.

How Shadow longed to rip the pink hedgehog off of HIS Sonikuu before his inner demon self would awaken and unleash chaos on the brat. After what seemed like an eternity the pink hegdehog finally let go of Uso and he could breathe normally. When all seemed okay until he sensed that there was another presance in the room besides his son, wife and three guests. He finally layed eyes on Shadow and then he knew his was in for it now since he could feel the deep hatered coming off the black hedgehog.

"and might I ask who are you young man?" Jules asked politely.

Uso soon spoke up at once.

"I am Shadow the hedgehog and you must be Uso's father" Shadow introduced.

Amy leaned over to her mother and whispered.

"isn't he a handsome young man!".

"indeed he is quite the biscuit...too bad you have to settle down with a social outcast" Amy's mother responeded.

Even though Uso was listening to Shadow's voice all along; he couldn't help but hear the hurtful comment that came from the woman's mouth and what did she mean settle down with a social outcast? Plus hearing Amy talk about possible being Shadow's wife made Uso feel something he never felt before in his life and that was Jealousy...Uso did not want Amy to take Shadow away from him like she did to so many others. For example there was one boy Uso had been crushing on in the village who was a white hedgehog named silver who had moved into town. Uso remebered the moments when silver would look at him and he would hear his heart beating in his chest. However when Amy came along and fluttered her eye lashes plus adding a cute smile to it, Uso knew he had no chance of getting any attention or romance from Silver. The blue hedgehog remebered that night all too well since he did nothing but cry and cry until he caught a cold from the lack of sleep and food.

'there is no way she is flirting with him because...' he couldn't find the worlds in his mind.

'because...' wait he did have it.

'because...I saw him first!' he did it.

'wow...I sound so stupid' he realised.

Shadow took note of his mate's quiteness since he usually found him to be cheery and out going.

Soon it was time to eat and Shadow was welcomed at the table, which in turn made Uso very happy both inside and out. The blue boy was practicaly glowing with happiness, and Shadow could sense it which made him happy aswell. When supper was done and the two men went outside to talk for a few minutes, Shadow and Uso begain to talk to each other about how the evening was so far.

"So did you enjoy dinner?" Uso asked happily.

"I liked it very much Uso and I am glad you invited me to stay" Shadow said.

"that's good since I never had a person stay ever for dinner before" Uso commented.

"really? doesn't your parents let you bring friends over?" Shadow asked raising an eyebrow.

"well...one of them does but it's kind of hard when you don't have any" Uso replied sadly.

Shadow mentaly slapped himself for making his mate feel upset.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Shadow said giving Uso's had a gentle squeeze.

"well...I do know that I have a new friend now" Uso said smiling at Shadow.

"well I must get going back to the Inn while I can still see outside" Shadow said as he got up from the table.

"oh...I hope the evening was comforting to you in many ways" Uso said feeling sad about Shadow leaving.

The two love birds stepped outside to bid each other a good night. Shadow went up to his horse and check it over while Uso tried hard not to cry.

"well Uso I bid you good night" Shadow said as he took Uso's hand.

"you too Shadow" Uso whispered.

Shadow then leaned in and gave Uso a kiss to his lips which made them both melt. when the two pulled away they couldn't help but smile and blush, the black hedgehog mounted his horse and began to make haste.

"will you still be in town tomorrow?" Uso asked.

"yes I will so maybe you can meet me in the town square tomorrow at noon?" Shadow suggested.

"I'd love too!" he gasped.

"good I shall see you tomorrow!" Shadow called as he disappeared into the sunset.

Uso couldn't help but do a back flip and sigh out of happiness for he just got his first real kiss with a handsome stranger that he was going to meet again!

"Uso my dear boy it has come to the part of the evening where I shall now tell and give you your birthday surprise!" Jules announced from the house.

"okay I'm coming!" Uso called out.

When Uso found himself inside the house he began to get excited all over again for he couldn't wait to find out what his birthday surprise was.

"so what's my surprise?" Uso asked egarly.

"okay...my boy do you know why I have asked The Mayor and his wife and daughter to come over tonight?" Jules asked.

"I don't know..." Uso said sounding a bit naive.

"as of today you are going to take Amy's hand in marriage and in good time you will become mayor of the village!" Jules explained.

Uso didn't know what to say or do, this wasn't what Uso wanted to do with his life. Then he realised something his hopes and dreams of leaving this place to explore the world were now shattered, since he couldn't leave and he had to be married to a girl who couldn't keep her hands off him and other males, a father-in-law who would tease him about his differences and a mother-in-law who viewed him as a social outcast.

"so Uso? what do you think?" Jules asked.

'no...' he thought

'I can't accept this...'

"Uso?" Aleena asked softly.

'I won't...'

"NO!" Uso screamed.

Everone in the room was dead silent and didn't move or speck while Jules had begain to get angry.

"what do you mean no?" Jules groweled.

"I will not marry a girl like her!" Uso said pointing at Amy.

Tears begain to form in Uso's eyes as he contiued to speak.

"This is not a life that I want to live!".

"Uso! don't you realise that you've made a fool of me!" Jules said trying to keep calm.

"I do not want to stay in this stupid village were the people are a bunch of idiots!" Uso screamed trying to make his point across.

"I think you are in for it now boy!" Jules yelled.

"well if you won't listen them maybe someone else will!" Uso cried as he made a mad dash for the door.

Uso quickly made it out of the house hearing noting but his father call after him. The blue hedgehog kept on runing and runing until the house was out of sight and he just let the tears flow down his face. Uso had to think of someone to go too but who? he didn't have any friends what so ever and he diidn't feel like returning to his home with his father so angry. Soon Uso was on the outskirts of the village and he knew that he should head to the local Inn since Shadow was staying there.

'maybe Shadow will listen to me...and maybe I could runaway with him!' Uso thought.

Just then Uso was in the town square and he knew he wasn't to far from the Inn now. Just when hope seemed lost for the blue one, Uso spotted a dark figure on horse back. That ment Shadow was not too far but now he had to get his attention.

"SHADOW!" Uso cried out.

Soon the figure had made a stop and turned around with a surprised look. Shadow then stepped off his horse as his mate came closer and closer. Finally Uso threw himself into Shadow's arms whiched cause Shadow to fall back onto the ground.

"Oh! Shadow!" Uso cried as he hugged him tightly

"Uso! what's wrong?" Shadow spoke.

"it's awful just awful!" he sobbed.

"uso I need you to tell me what's wrong in order for me to understand" Shadow said softly as he rubbed Uso's back.

It took three minutes for Uso to finally calm down a bit and then he told Shadow everything.

"after you left is when my father told me what my birthday surprise was..." he began.

Shadow noded.

"aparently the surprise was the fact that I have to get married to Amy and when I do I would become the mayor of this place when her father feels like stepping down!".

"I then realised that my dreams of adventure and exploring would never come true since I would never be able to leave!" he said.

"and who's idea was this?" Shadow asked.

"my father...I told him how I felt about all this and he just got angry at me...he said I was making a fool out of him for not agreeing" Uso finished.

'why that bastered!' Shadow growled in his mind

The two hedgehogs got up from the ground and dusted themselves off. Uso then went back to hugging Shadow as he did the same.

"If only there was a way out of this nightmare" Uso softly suggested.

Shadow thought for a moment about how to do this and then he realised that now was the perfect time to let his mate know the truth. He gathered all the courage inside him and he begain.

"Sonikuu" he called softly.

"Sonikuu? who's sonikuu?" Uso asked as he looked up at Shadow.

"I think it's time you learned the truth of who you really are..."

To be continued!

tune in for the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

(enjoy!)

Chapter 5 : Let the truth be known

"what do you mean it's time I learned the truth?" Uso asked with confusion.

Shadow sighed for he knew that this was not going to be easy.

"okay...there is more to me and you then you should know...for starters I am more than just a traveler" Shadow began.

"are you a knight?" Uso asked.

"no my status is higher than that" Shadow replied.

"a lord?" Uso asked again.

"higher".

"are you...a prince?" Uso breathed.

"Indeed I am" Shadow said.

"I am a prince of the Dusk kingdom and I am in line for the throne".

"so if you are a prince...then what are you doing here?" Uso asked.

"The reason why I am here is because I am looking for someone that is my future bride to be" Shadow paused to take a breath before continuing on.

"and that person is you...who I find is beautiful, kind, and free spirited".

Uso was breathless as he absorbed the information that Shadow was telling him.

"okay...so you are a prince and I am your fiance...so why-" Uso said but was cut short when he heard a voice call out his name.

"USO!" cried a voice.

"who the hell is that?" Shadow asked himself as he and Uso looked at the figures on horse back.

In the distance was Uso's mother and father charging full speed towards the two love birds.

"Oh...god! it's my parents!" Uso suddenly realised.

"don't worry I have a feeling they won't do any harm to you with me around" Shadow assured.

"USO! what in gods name are you doing here and with THIS...DEMON!" Jules yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Father! Shadow is not a demon!" Uso said.

'If only he knew' Shadow thought.

Jules only huffed as he walked up to his son and tried to grab him by the hand only to be stopped by Shadow.

"get out of my way you filthy demon!" Jules yelled even louder.

"try me... " challenged Shadow.

Jules now knew that messing with Shadow was pretty fruitless but he never gave in that easily so he decided to play his cards smoothly.

"so...I see that you haven't changed much..." Jules started.

"damn rights" Shadow remarked.

"wait!...you know each other?" Uso asked.

The man knew it was working.

"yes...I met Shadow on the day you were born uso" Jules sneered.

"why?" Uso asked.

"because this demon here believes that you are his soul mate" Jules said.

"well that part is true but...but why me?" Uso asked once more.

There was a silent moment before anybody spoke.

"because there is a prophecy that was discovered at least 600 years ago that would bring an end to the war between demons and mobians" Aleena spoke.

"ALEENA!" Jules bellowed.

"Yes Jules Sonikuu has the right to know the truth about his true destiny" Aleena said walking in between the two hedgehogs.

"but...but..." Jules stubled lost for words.

"no Jules Sonic has my full permission to go with Shadow and take his place in this world" Aleena continued.

"you wouldn't dare!" Jules growled.

"well if you don't believe me then I guess you can stay here as I venture off back to our kingdom and sonic can go off with Shadow back to his dusk kingdom" Aleena spoke like a brave queen.

Aleena turned to Shadow and Sonic to give them a nod that they could leave. But before they could do that Aleena pulled Sonic into a tight hug that seemed to last forever. Sonic in turn returned the hug as he didn't want to leave his mother so soon.

"mom?" Sonic asked softly.

"yes my boy?" she spoke softly.

"can't you come with me?".

"I wish I could but I have a kingdom to return to and you are to go off with shadow and learn as much as you can" She explained.

"okay...I won't fail you mother" Sonic said.

"the time has come for you to make your journey into this world my boy...now go" Aleena spoke as Sonic kissed his mom good-bye.

Shadow then nodded as he helped Sonic onto his horse, but Aleena had one last word of advise to give to Sonikuu before leaving.

"I should warn you becoming a ruler is not an easy task so study hard and don't give up" she said with a smile.

"don't worry mom I won't and I will always think about you and dad" Sonic said.

"you may always be welcomed at our house hold your Majesty" Shadow said as the two hedgehogs made there way to the edge of the town.

'good-bye...small pathetic town...here comes my new life...' Sonikuu thought as he held on to Shadow tightly.

The two hedgehogs ventured deep into the forest making their journey to the dusk kingdom that Shadow lived in. There Sonikuu knew his life was just taking a new road and he was happy for it, however what he feared next was to create a good relationship with not only Shadow but his parents.

(sorry this chapter is so short! I have a lot of things in school that is going on and in 8 days I'm going to Europe so this fic maybe on hold for a little while)


End file.
